


Other Half

by MantaRae



Category: In a Heartbeat (Short Film)
Genre: He talks a lot, Homophobia, Hot cocoa is Jon's codename, It's mostly light-hearted tho, Jon low-key has anxiety, Jon stays silent sometimes, M/M, Multi, Oof this gets angsty, Sherwin is actually not that shy, Sherwithan - Freeform, Storks references, Transphobia, Yeah Tulip is Sherwin's mom, fite me, ummmm gay
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-24
Updated: 2018-04-24
Packaged: 2019-04-27 08:19:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,002
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14421300
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MantaRae/pseuds/MantaRae
Summary: Sherwin, red haired and freckled, could've sworn every time his crush, Jonathan, got near him, his legs turned to jelly.Jonathan felt the same.However, Sherwin's heart was where it shouldn't be, and people are a lot less accepting that the two boys hoped.





	Other Half

**Author's Note:**

> So this is a rewrite of a fanfiction on Wattpad, I hope you enjoy!

Everything had seemed blocked out.

While Jonathan's friends were talking, all he could even think about was sitting with Sherwin under the tree in the courtyard. He had talked to Sherwin a few times before, but they were never really close. But now, he wanted to get to know the freckled boy better.

One of the twins, which were his two best friends, waved her hand in front of Jonathan's vision.

"Earth to Jon!" She teased. "Alex speaking. Joey and I asked you a question that we would appreciate if you answered. Also, you haven't eaten your apple, so somethings up and I wanna know what it is."

Jonathan blinked at Alex, shaking his head.

"Ah, sorry. Lost in thought or whatever. What did you ask?"

Alex laughed, rolling her eyes. "You absolute dork. You know you're a dork right? Anyway, we asked why you didn't show up to class this morning."

"I was...with a friend."

Okay, Jonathan wasn't sure if he could call him that. Acquaintance? Friend? Possible future boyfriend? He had no idea. But he wanted  _something._

"A friend? That's not me?" She pretended to sniff, brushing a piece of her black hair behind her ear. "That. Hurt. I'm supposed to be your bestest friend."

Her brother Joey rolled his eyes. He was completely unlike his sister and preferred to stay quiet. However, despite their personality differences, they looked merely the same. Same black hair, same brown eyes, same smile.

"Who were they?" He asked. Alex reached over and grabbed a few fries from his tray of food, but he didn't protest.

Jonathan paused for a moment, then answered.

"Sherwin. I was with Sherwin." He then took a bite of his apple, hoping Alex wouldn't bring it too far.

"Sherwin? Sherwin...The red haired dude? Isn't he the clumsy one that's like  _suuuuuper_  shy. I've actually been meaning to get to know him because I saw him the other day with a Set It Off tee-shirt. I dunno if he knows who that is or if he thought the shirt looked cool but-"

"Alex, you're rambling." Joey commented, tapping on Alex's shoulder.

"I'm  _just_ saying that-"

"Shut up."

"Tell me to shut up again and I'll 'shut up' your air suppl-"

"Guys." Jonathan chuckled. "I would prefer not to witness a murder. And yes,  _that_  Sherwin. I...think? Your descriptions are confusing. Truth is, I want to get to know him too."

Alex blinked, then smirked, raising an eyebrow. "In what way? Like friendly way or  _friendly_ way."

The Latino blushed, biting into his apple again, averting his eyes from his two friends.

"Omgomgomgomg..." She gushed. "Wait wait wait. Are you gay? Bi? Anything?"

"Well..." He started, biting his lip. He hadn't told anyone he was gay. And frankly, he didn't want Alex to scream it out loud. That morning, when people were giving the two nasty glares, was already enough. He didn't want more people staring at him  _or_ Sherwin like that.

He looked at Alex, then at Joey, before speaking again. "Don't scream. But yes. I'm gay. Just don't tell anyone. Not yet."

Joey quickly covered Alex's mouth with his hand, narrowing his eyes at her. He then yanked his hand away, wiping it on his pants.

"Did you just LICK my HAND!? Alex that's disgcusting!"

"Relax, it's not like I licked anything our mom wouldn't approve of. I haven't gotten that far with anyone yet."

"Ew! Could've lived without you telling me this!"

"Yeah okay. I'll remember that next time I catch you reading Joshler smu-"

" _Alex!!"_

While the twins argued, Jonathan covered his mouth with his hand, laughing.

He really wanted to invite Sherwin to sit with him next time. Hopefully he could find him.

_Hopefully_ Sherwin wouldn't be too creeped out by his friends.

**• • •**

"Where  _were_  you anyway?"

Sherwin was sitting in the science room, where Brandon was helping him get caught up on the work he missed that morning. His heart, Shirley, was in his backpack, which was in his locker. It took a lot of persuading, but Shirley finally stayed in the bag without trying to stab Sherwin with a pencil.

Gosh, just thinking about what happened that morning made Sherwin almost cry tears of joy. Jonathan, his crush from afar, healed his heart after it broke.

"Okay okay." Sherwin started, blushing and covering his cheeks with his hands. "This morning, I had a moment with 'hot cocoa'."

Hot cocoa was their codename for Jonathan. Brandon came up with it since Sherwin didn't want anyone to know about it.

"Hot cocoa?? Are you serious!? Tell me everything, man!"

Sherwin took a deep breath. "Let's just say I was accidentally outed. Some people gave us nasty looks so I ran like a madman because ouch, that hurt ya' know? So I sat under the tree because my heart was broken and Jonathan came and kinda mended it and just IT WAS REALLY AMAZING."

Brandon 'awed', but then narrowed his eyes. "Wait, did you see who those people were? The ones that stared at you like that? I gonna kill every single one of them and make it look like Cookie Monster did it."

"Well...I think it was Ivey's brother, Sunny, and someone else I couldn't recognize. But, that's not important right now. Do...like, do you think he might like me? Is it a start?"

"My gaydar says yes. Even if he doesn't like you romantically just yet, be patient. I definetly think it's a start."

Sherwin smiled sheepishly. "Oh gosh, this is so great. I might die. Brandon, if I die please promise me you'll invite hot cocoa to my funeral."

"I promise." Brandon chuckled. "I hate to put the daydreaming on pause, but we might wanna get back to work. You're lucky enough you got away with skipping half a day of school to make goo-goo eyes at lover-boy."

The ginger stuck his tounge out jokingly, but got back to work.

However, that didn't stop him from daydreaming about 'lover-boy'.


End file.
